Noirs Destins
by GS Studio
Summary: Le cadavre d'un détective lycéen va semer le trouble dans l'enquête de Conan Edogawa. Une étrange affaire qui mènera un enfant trop curieux sur la piste d'une Organisation criminelle des plus redoutables... peut-être même au péril de sa vie et de sa fierté. By Samus. #Chap 1
1. (Tome 1) Tout avait si bien commencé

Ohayoo !

Voici pour la première fiction de la GS, une histoire écrite par Samus (qui n'a pas son propre compte comme moi, le saligaud). Peut-être avez vous déjà lu cette fiction quelque part, forum comme site, mais la voici disponible sur le fandom.

Je vais pas en dire plus, profitez juste de cette fiction qui dure pas mal de chapitres (et est toujours en continuation apparemment ?) puisqu'elle est tout simplement superbe !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Noirs Destins<strong>  
><strong>- Tome 1 -<strong>  
><strong>L'impossible victime<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 1 : Tout avait si bien commencé<strong>

– Ce n'est pas souvent que nous venons ici ! fit Ran devant le quartier général de la police.  
>– Disons plutôt que c'est rare que tu y viennes avec moi ! répondit Kogoro.<br>– Certains ont dû se perdre à l'intérieur un jour, fit Conan avec un sourire ironique.  
>– On n'est pas là pour se moquer des flics ! rétorqua le célèbre « endormi » avec un coup sur la petite tête brune.<p>

Le trio entrait dans le bloc de béton géant. Un ascenseur s'ouvrit afin de dégueuler un flot de personnes en costumes et autres uniformes. Nos trois compagnons entrèrent dans la cage de métal et le détective Mouri appuya sur un bouton. Les portes se refermèrent automatiquement. Une jeune femme chargée de dossiers tenta un « attendez », mais Kogoro n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'appareil avait déjà débuté sa montée. Arrivés à l'étage, c'était un amas de petits bureaux et de téléphones sonnants à tout va qui les accueillit.

– Le bureau de l'inspecteur Megure est par là-bas, dit Kogoro Mouri en faisant un premier pas.

La porte du bureau de l'inspecteur au chapeau était entrouverte et sa voix se faisait entendre jusque dans le couloir.

– Écoutez, je viens d'arriver, je m'occuperai de ça ce soir, ce n'est pas pressé, disait-il, téléphone dans une main, veste encore au poignet de l'autre.

Il raccrocha.

Sa tête se mit alors à pivoter dans la direction de notre petite troupe.

– Mouri ! fit l'inspecteur un peu surpris.  
>– Que faites-vous ici ? demanda t-il.<br>– Et bien, j'avais promis à Ran d'aller manger dans le nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir à coté et puis en revenant je me suis rappelé que j'avais le coupon d'invitation pour les anciens du bureau avec moi, répondit Kogoro tout en souriant naïvement.

– Ha ! Alors nous compterons sur votre présence ? demanda l'inspecteur joyeusement.  
>– Bien sûr ! C'est toujours un plaisir de revoir ces lieux ! fit le détective Mouri.<br>– C'est très grand ici ! coupa Conan en s'adressant à l'inspecteur.  
>– Oui ! Mais vois-tu, c'est tout juste si parfois, on se demande si l'on ne manque pas de place. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que ce bâtiment est tellement grand que certaines personnes aujourd'hui détectives privés s'y sont perdus leur premier jour ! dit l'inspecteur en regardant Kogoro.<br>– Ça explique des choses... pensa le jeune garçon en regardant son oncle qui le fusillait du regard alors que Ran semblait s'amuser de la remarque.

Un téléphone sur le bureau de l'inspecteur se mit à alors à sonner.

– Megure à l'appareil, fit-il en décrochant.  
>– Ha ! Takagi que puis-je pour vous ? Un meurtre près du parc d'attractions ! J'arrive tout de suite.<p>

Sur ces derniers mots, l'inspecteur reprit sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le dossier de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait pris le combiné.

– Que se passe t-il ? demanda Kogoro.  
>– Il semble que le corps d'un jeune homme ait été retrouvé près du parc d'attractions. Takagi à reçu l'alerte car il était tout près. Il y sera avant moi.<br>– Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Kogoro à l'inspecteur.

La demande de ce dernier semblait surprendre les trois personnes qui étaient à ses cotés.

– Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas eu d'enquête intéressante. Et puis vous me devez bien cela non ?

La demande semblait gêner l'inspecteur mais celui-ci lâcha un « très bien » peu convaincant.  
>Arrivées sur place, les portes des voitures claquaient dans un bruit assez étouffé.<br>Les gyrophares rouges des voitures de police tournaient tout en illuminant les lieux.

Ran était légèrement anxieuse : c'est depuis une visite dans ces lieux que Shinichi s'était fait moins présent. Conan, quant à lui, se souvenait très bien de l'endroit : c'est ici qu'il était né.

Appuyé à sa voiture, Takagi avait le regard livide. Sa tête se tourna très lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup à la vue de Kogoro et Ran. Il se mit alors à foncer vers eux avec un geste de la main pour les empêcher de s'avancer.

– Stop ! s'exclama t-il en retenant le trio habituel.

Entre temps l'inspecteur Megure se rapprochait du corps de la victime partiellement dissimulé derrière une caisse qu'un légiste avait dû poser.

– Qu'y a t-il ? fit Kogoro à Takagi.  
>– Vous ne pouvez pas voir la victime ! répondit le jeune homme.<p>

C'est alors que l'inspecteur poussa un cri de mauvaise surprise en regardant le visage de la victime.  
>Puis il hurla :<p>

– Shinichi Kudo !

* * *

><p>Le corps retrouvé est-il celui du lycéen détective ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous cette étrange affaire ?<p>

La suite prochainement, avec le commencement officiel de cette fiction ! =)


	2. Le corps du défunt

Hellow !

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de la fiction, désolé pour ce retard assez colossale ^^ Mais la publication peut reprendre à son rythme habituel ;)

Pour rappel, Shinichi Kudo est retrouvé mort à la fin du premier chapitre... que se passe-t-il donc ?

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Noirs Destins<strong>  
><strong>- Tome 1 -<strong>  
><strong>L'impossible victime<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le corps du défunt<strong>

Kogoro, Ran et Conan s'étaient figés aux mots de l'inspecteur. Ran essaya d'avancer mais Takagi la bloqua. Cependant, le gamin réussit à passer le barrage de fortune que tentait l'agent.

Le jeune garçon avançait d'un pas déterminé sur l'herbe humide. Mais plus ce dernier avançait, plus son petit cœur battait fort. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le corps. Le choc fut immense : la scène lui rappelait bien des choses. Il avait devant lui un lycéen portant les mêmes vêtements que lui le jour où sa vie avait changé. Le lieu était exactement le même. Il s'approcha enfin un peu plus et put observer le visage de la victime. Le cœur du petit bonhomme palpitait déjà tant et si bien que ce choc aurait pu l'éjecter de sa poitrine. Les yeux du garçon étaient figés sur ce visage... Le visage de Shinichi Kudo.

– C'est impossible ! balbutia t-il. Il en tomba littéralement sur le cul dans une petite flaque de boue.

Kogoro s'approcha à son tour. Il s'agenouilla pour observer le visage de la victime de plus près.

– C'est... C'est impossible. J'ai tellement vu ce morveux que je ne peux pas me tromper.

Il observa Ran, puis Megure qui lui fit un hochement de tête. Il regarda à nouveau sa fille qui commençait à verser quelques larmes sur l'épaule de Takagi qui la retenait encore puis il dit :

– Je ne veux pas t'en empêcher Ran, mais veux-tu vraiment le voir ?

Les sanglots semblaient paralyser la jeune fille, elle essayait de dire « oui » mais le mot avait du mal à sortir. Takagi tourna à son tour la tête vers Megure qui lui fit le même hochement de tête que plus tôt. L'agent lâcha enfin la jeune fille qui avançait d'un pas largement moins déterminé que le jeune garçon. À la vue du corps, l'étudiante tomba à genoux. Elle pleurait, les sanglots devenaient de plus en plus forts tout comme les larmes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Le ciel semblait se mettre à pleurer lui aussi : des gouttes commençaient à tomber.

La jeune fille se releva d'un coup puis tenta de fuir vers la voiture de son père. Ce dernier la rattrapa au niveau du véhicule. Conan, qui s'était relevé en voyant la fille dans un tél état, était lui même figé. Dans un état qui n'a pas de nom : paralysé par la découverte macabre qui résulte du surnaturel, bloqué de toute émotion car il ne pouvait pas réconforter Ran... Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il était totalement démuni par la situation.

Mais le coup de grâce n'était pas encore tombé.

– Il a reçu un coup fatal. Il a sûrement été assommé avec ce bâton, fit l'homme en blouse blanche en regardant l'inspecteur.

Ce dernier, lui aussi gêné par cette découverte ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête les dires du bonhomme.

À ces mots, Conan ne pu qu'être foudroyé par la similitude de la situation.

Kogoro revenait de sa voiture...

– Je pense que nous nous verrons plus tard inspecteur. Ran est chamboulée et elle ne peut pas rester là.

– Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des infos, répondit l'homme à la veste marron qui reprenait enfin ses esprits.

Kogoro fit demi-tour sur lui même puis son regard se posa sur Conan.

– Toi, combien de fois t'ai-je dis que tu n'avais pas à être sur une scène de crime ?

Il prit le môme par le maillot puis l'emporta ainsi dans la voiture. Étonnamment, il avait balancé Conan sur la place avant du véhicule, laissant à Ran toute la place arrière.

Conan observait Ran dans le rétroviseur, il se demandait aussi comment une scène pareille avait pu être réalisée.

C'est ainsi que sous la pluie, la voiture disparut sous le regard d'yeux ayants observé toute la scène.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Orie, Annael, Mel, Ai et Tyna<strong> pour les reviews =D


End file.
